tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
TalkRadar PAX East 2011
<-- GamesRadar Christmas Carol Date: 'March 13, 2011 '''Length: '''2:28:28 '''Hosts: 'Chris Antista, Brett Elston, Tyler Wilde, Lizzie Cuevas 'Guests: 'Dan Amrich, AJ Glasser '''Intro: LOUD SCREAMS AND YELLS FOR TDAR! Closing Words: Chris "You guys are awesome." Closing Song: "The Will of One - The Protomen" ---- TDards Appearing in Order: * Scott from Toronto *@Batman5273 *@Humor_Tumor *Sarcastic Irony *@Will Harding *@Woodsie12345 *@WillyFresh992 "PhantomofKrankor" *@Bloodyshadow *@ponyoyo (friend of Dr. Devious) *@Conritter *@Ted Rossi "TBag" *@ShanghaiSix *@TURbo *@Baron164 *@flabslapper *@cheeseweenie *@Samael *1:04:53 Hip Hip Hurray guy (Rockmotron9000) *Jeremy? IGN Dude 1:07:32 ish *@CLinendoll "DLSemen" *@catw0od *@Zackwillsmack *Rockmotron9000 *Friend Kurt *@Mannyghost11 from West Texas *Some random smelly fat chick plugging her podcast. Description from Bloodyshadow who had to witness it. *@Alison; 2nd female TDard listener *@GuinessGamer *Mr.Frags; Armageddon.com walkthroughs guy *Andrew "Hangover Glory" *Adam "Dr. Intrigue" Content Covered: *PAX East 2011 *Community on the mics *Getting fucking wasted Notable Facts: *Hip- Hip-Horray! *5 chants of Hip-Hip-Horray 3 times + Tyler Wilde going solo = 16 Hip Hip Hurrays. *Fans were able to ask the hosts questions *The fans were as drunk as the hosts *TURbo and Batman5273 make their in-person TalkRadar debut as well as the others listed above *Rockmotron9000 bought TURbo his first beer, and TURbo drank his first beer at TalkRadar PAX East 2011 *TURbo spilled 2 beers. One of them next to the recording equipment but saved the day by slurping the beer off the table. Face and shirts reeked of beer for days to come. *1:25:40 ish Scott and Tyler Wilde sing Canada's National Anthem. *First time a Black person has been on TalkRadar in person. *First time Antista talked to a female listener in person. Antista can now have rebound sex. *A crowd gathered around 7:20 PM and the podcast started around 8:15 ish and ended at 10:45 PM *Brett Elston is wrong about the date Mass Effect 2 release on 360 and PC. Not TURbo. *Baron164 "Vincent" saved a table so their could be a podcast. *The podcast was never disturbed by the Convention security or the Enforcers. *For some reason it took 20 minutes to order beer at the convention center. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **If anyone tries to kick us out of what we're trying to do, It's our friend Humor_Tumor and you're going to show them that, and he's from the Make-A-Wish foundation and its all for him. **You gave beer to an underage kid with the word fuckface written on it (cup) **You went to the Community Manager Panel and you settled for Bioshock. **I took that porcelain statue home and it got "reglazed." **I took a sewing class as a Kindergartener since my parents raised me to be gay. **I paid for all the beer last PAX thinking I would be reimbursed, which I lost hundreds of dollars. **I was not insinuating a blowjob, Lizzie. **It's a thing I always do around women, cause you're never sure when you'll sleep with friends. **We live to drink. **That Anne Frank Gang Rape game went too far. **Respect the badge people. **I have to wrap it around my leg. That was a terrible joke. **We live to drink. We do it real. **Alison tell your species about us. **My nipples aren't hard, their just giant. **My girlfriend isn't going to like that. **Where's TALKRADAR QUOTES? I don't want to fight him, just wrestle. **What's going on being a teenager. Sit on my lap. (cheerleader convention) *Tyler Wilde **We live the liver damage. @DrunkTank podcast not keeping it real **"Question of the week T-Dards: Hip-hip what?" **TURbo have you ever thought of using your abilities to cure cancer? **Don't touch that end of the table. You'll make wikis about everything. **I'm not doing pedophile work. *Brett Elston **The saddest moment of my life was reading the Toys R Us wiki article. **When you're all thirty you can all say I was in this podcast. **Why do so many people take pics of (Antista's) naked chest. **When you're all thirty you can all say you were in a podcast. **For the people listening, this is really funny guys. **Good God, how long is the Canadian Anthem? **I jerked off an invisible man. *Dan Amrich **"What?! There never was an Egghead!" *Lizzie Cuevas **I'm going to have the biggest cock, oh my god. I'll tuck it in my waistband. **No one can suck my dick. **I'm telling Heidi. **Why would I want to stay with Brett? *AJ Glasser **You in the middle put your shirt back on. **Use the KJV Bible and hit the cyst. *Batman5273 **@Dan Your songs sucks. So does your eye. **@TURbo He just had sex with my leg. *Scott from Toronto **From Canada, we say thank you TURbo. **I took my sled dogs down all the way from Canada. *TDards in the background **"Batman5273 the hero TalkRadar deserves." *flabslapper **I'm getting turned on seeing (Antista's) nipples through his shirt. *willyfresh992 **(What was running through that guy's mind?) The train. **I'm taking the next Bonercycle out of here. **It's TalkRadar Bitch! *bloodyshadow **Kudos to Mortal Kombat, and I don't say kudos since that's a fucking stupid thing to say. **Yay sports. *Jeremy **You have the best podcast. Link: PAX East 2011 Pictures DSC03943.JPG DSC03948.JPG DSC03949.JPG DSC03950.JPG DSC03954.JPG DSC03955.JPG DSC03956.JPG DSC03957.JPG DSC03958.JPG DSC03959.JPG DSC03960.JPG 189531_10150106439961254_500091253_6806709_87869_n.jpg Chugging spilled beer.jpg Laying More Wiki.jpg Laying down the Wiki.jpg beerstack.jpg|Beer Consumed during the cast Videos thumb|300px|right|Provided by ForeverGames thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Category:Episode Category:Special Category:Community Category:2011